


The Simple Sabotage Field Manual

by jayeebee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: CIA Simple Sabotage Field Manual, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeebee/pseuds/jayeebee
Summary: In 2008, the CIA unclassified its 1944 Simple Sabotage Field Manual.  And, yes, it may be 20 years later, but. But.I just can’t get this out of my head. I have ridiculous images of Grindelward-as-Graves with a small palm-sized book that he reads for ideas every night before supper. A small worn book that he flicks through and reads, for example:(8) Be worried about the propriety of any decision - raise the question of whether such action as is contemplated lies within the jurisdiction of the group or whether it might conflict with the policy of some higher echelon.....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CIA Simpel Sabotage Field Manual](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253049) by CIA. 



> Not a proper fic.

In 2008, the CIA unclassified its 1944 Simple Sabotage Field Manual. And, yes, it may be 20 years later, but. But.

I just can’t get this out of my head. I have ridiculous images of Grindelward-Graves with a small palm-sized book that he reads for ideas every night before supper. A small worn book that he flicks through and reads, for example:

**_(8) Be worried about the propriety of any decision - raise the question of whether such action as is contemplated lies within the jurisdiction of the group or whether it might conflict with the policy of some higher echelon._ **

And the next day - _the next day_ \- Goldstein clears her throat at the end of the meeting and says the words, “The Second Salemers - ” and Grindelward sighs.

Abernathy sighs, too, much louder, and rolls his eyes with a quirk of his lips towards Baker, one of the junior aurors only recently assigned to the team.

But Goldstein just frowns at them, and perseveres, attempting to break their indifference with tense shoulders and a straight back, “Mr Graves, sir, if you’d only - “

“I understand your concerns, Ms Goldstein,” Grindelward - Graves - says, lifting his hand from his desk for silence. He can already see her posture straightening, rehearsed words cuing up behind pursed lips, “But it’s not your jurisdiction.”

“No, but - “

“The Second Salemers are No-Maj’s, correct?”

“Yes, but they - “

“And you are currently working as part of the Beast Eradication unit, are you not?”

“Well, yes, but - “

Grindelward-Graves raises his eyebrows, “Consorting with no-maj’s is strictly forbidden, Ms Goldstein, leave it up to the No-Maj Fraternisation division,” He says the last with finality, closing the open folder of some other case in front of him, “Now get back to work.”  
  
_or._  
  
Or maybe it isn’t Grindelward that has the little book. Maybe when Graves changes, when his snarked barbs become too wounding, his expectations too inane and exacting, Baker finds the little paper booklet. It’s in an old filing cabinet the No-Maj fraternisation division left when they moved floors for the third time and he and Abernathy spend ten minutes cackling over it before they realise what a _goldmine_ they’ve just discovered.

Because, see, they are beginning to _hate_ their boss. They didn’t join the aurors because they wanted to hand out wand permits or arrest people for owning god damn crups, but that is all they seem to be doing lately. That, and filling out fucking reams of paper work instead of doing anything about the god awful crime rate in this city. And it’s all because their boss has something stuck so far up his - ahem.

They’re annoyed. And what can two highly annoyed young men do when their boss is apparently an incompetent bastard? They figure that, well, they’ll just take him down. Impair his ability to suck up to President Picquery.

Deliberately damage his operations.

_Sabotage_ him.  
  
**_(2) Make "speeches." Talk as frequently as possible and at great length. Illustrate your "points" by long anecdotes and accounts of presonal experiences. Never hesitate to make a few appropriate "patriotic" comments.  
_**

And it all starts when Abernathy, right when everyone else is sure the meeting is finally going to end, says, “Look, Goldstein, most, magical creatures are dangerous, deadly things that are better off far, far away from here. I know this. You know this. We all know this. The Puffskein breeder has to be brought in. I mean, my sister had one of the damn things, and it was anything but harmless. One time it even....’

And with that, he manages to make the meeting drag on at least another hour while they rehash the same debate they just had. Goldstein argues against sending an auror team to investigate the breeder, but Baker puts up a good - and fairly believable - fight. When Picquery walks in, fifteen minutes later for her meeting with Graves, they look like a bunch of squabbling fools. Abernathy pats himself on the back for a job well done.

 

* * *

First time delving into this fandom. Uh. Find me on [tumblr](https://puzzletropes.tumblr.com). 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Timeless Tips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644304) by [Kerirra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerirra/pseuds/Kerirra)




End file.
